


Cariño

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Romantic Friendship, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Luz Perdida entra a una gran nube eléctrica en el espacio que provoca relámpagos a su alrededor lo que hace que a mitad de la noche Tailgate se asuste y Cyclonus de su consuelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cariño

**Author's Note:**

> Un momento de aburrimiento me hizo escribir esto en el bloc de notas de mi celular. Mi primer cygate

Tailgate había terminado en la litera de Cyclonus después de que la luz perdida entrara en un nubarrón cargado de energía que hacia fuertes estruendos de relámpagos a los costados de la nave. 

Todos se había ido a descansar a sus cuartos cuando se escucho el primer relámpago. Tailgate se levanto de inmediato en su cama y desde ahí sentado miro a su alrededor con su ya característico destello de ansiedad en su visera. 

-Cy,Cyclonus?...estas despierto?- pregunto entrelazando sus deditos a la altura de su pecho. 

Cyclonus, quien se despertó también por el sonido, vio a su asustadizo compañero desde su posición aún relajada en su puesto de atraque. 

-Lo estoy- 

-q,que fue eso?- 

En seguida otro relámpago choco contra las placas de la Luz Perdida y Tailgate se lanzó al suelo escondiéndose debajo de la cama. 

-NOS ATACAN!- 

Cyclonus bufó su irritación y se levanto para hacer abrir la maya metálica que cubría la ventana de su cuarto dejando ver la nube y los relámpagos que se formaban a lo lejos. 

-lo vez? no es nada- 

Tailgate se asomó por la orilla de su cama y vio por la ventana. Cyclonus se cruzó de brazos viendo al minibot hasta que este le regreso la mirada y sus ópticos indicaron que le sonrió por debajo de la careta. 

El ex-con regreso a su cama y se estaba acomodando cuando otro estallido llego y esta vez con la ventana sin la protección el cuarto se ilumino titilante. Tailgate se hizo bolita, por así decirlo, en su lugar, cubriendo su cuadrado cascó con sus manos. Cyclonus lo miraba temblar levemente y suspiro con cansancio. 

-ya viste que no es nada, deja de tener miedo. Los guerreros no se asustan- vociferó el mech con cornamenta. 

Otro relámpago centelleo y una imagen diabólica se formó en Cyclonus. Al menos a los ópticos de Tailgate que con el repentino resplandor las facciones toscas de Cyclonus se oscurecieron, la sombra le acrecentó los cuernos y sus ojos rojos brillaron como nunca. 

Se cubrió los ópticos después de ver aquello y aguanto un grito desde su esquina. Al poco rato sintió en sus hombros las grandes manos con garras del mech morado y volvió la vista al frente contemplando la ligerísima marca de preocupación en el semblante de Cyclonus. 

-ven aquí- alentó el que alguna vez fuera decepticon y Tailgate le obedeció tomando una de sus manos con las dos suyas. 

Cyclonus guió al minibot a su cama y poniendo las manos en su cintura le ayudo a subir a esta. Le dejo ahí un minuto para ir a cerrar la ventana y para cuando regreso al mueble llego otro trueno que hizo que Tailgate se abrazará del cuello del samurai. 

El silencio inundo la habitación. Tailgate al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, recordó el odio de Cyclonus por esa clase de impulsos. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando se sintió abrazado, Cyclonus le estaba devolviendo el abrazo y esto le sorprendió. 

Las manos con garras tomaron la cintura del minibot rompiendo el abrazo y se acomodó para ver de frente a Tailgate. 

-hay que dormir- 

El mech azul con blanco asintió aún con la sorpresa corriendo en su cableado. Cyclonus se recostó en su cama dejando un espacio para el más pequeño. Tailgate se acostó de frente al samurai y se quedaron viendo en silencio cuando otro trueno golpeo. Esta vez Tailgate no se asusto porque estaba hipnotizado con la mirada carmesí al frente. 

-descansa-   
Dijo Cyclonus 

-descansa-   
Susurro Tailgate


End file.
